With widespread applications of communications technologies, operators are increasingly concerned about perception and experience of end users. Each device vendor and operator attach great importance to an issue of how to ensure good voice call quality in a voice service. This requires network fault detection.
The prior art provides a method for detecting a network fault, and the method may be: using a specific test device to test a network after a user complains, where the test device includes a sending device and a receiving device; sending a voice sample test sequence to the network by using the sending device; receiving a degradation sequence corresponding to the voice sample test sequence from the network by using the receiving device; obtaining an information loss degree by comparing the voice sample test sequence with the received degradation sequence; acquiring a mean opinion score (MOS) score according to the obtained information loss degree; and determining, according to the MOS score, whether a network fault occurs on the network.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following problem in the prior art:
In the prior art, whether a fault occurs on a network is detected only after a user complains; therefore, when a network fault occurs on the network, the network fault that occurs on the network cannot be detected in time.